The invention relates to a method for examination of the surface or the surface layer of an object for at least one topographic and/or chemical property.
A method already known from N. Streckfuxcex2, Characterization of Silicon Surfaces Using X-ray Fluorescence Analysis under Total Reflection Conditions, Shaker Publishers (1995), for determining the chemical composition of an object is the Auger method. In this method the surface of an object to be examined is bombarded with electron beams or irradiated with short-wave, energy-rich radiation, which release secondary electrons on the object surface. The energy of these secondary electrons is measured using a suitable sensor technology. From the measured energy, conclusions can then be drawn about the chemical composition of the object.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,443 it is also known to determine the topography of a surface area of an object by tunnel microscopy. In this method a test point up to a few tenths of a nanometer is introduced onto the object. A voltage is applied on the test point towards the object surface. The test point is then moved along the object surface in a grid pattern, whereby the electric current flowing through the test point is measured, which is a measure for the distance of the test point from the object surface.
A disadvantage of the previously known methods consists in that they require a considerable equipment expense and their use is thus correspondingly expensive. Moreover, it is unfavorable that for the examination of topographic and chemical properties of the object, different techniques are necessary, which additionally increases the expense for the examination of the object. Moreover, the measurement sensitivity of the previously known methods is frequently not sufficient.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to create a method, with which a surface or a surface layer of an object can be examined in a simple manner with high measurement sensitivity to a topographic and/or a chemical property.
This object is achieved in that the object-surface for examination of a topographic property is impinged with surface-structure selective biocomponents and/or for examination of a chemical property is impinged with chemoselective biocomponents, as well as with a nutrient medium and/or an osmotic protective medium for the biocomponents, in such a way that biocomponents present in the nutrient medium and/or the osmotic protective medium are in contact with the object-surface or are spaced from the object surface by less than the detection range of the biocomponents, in that the object surface is examined with the biocomponents present in the nutrient medium and/or the osmotic protective medium, such that at least one examination measurement value is determined, and in that the examination measurement value is compared with a reference measurement value, and from the result of the comparison conclusions are drawn about a chemical and/or a topographic property of the object.